Mi papá
by FernandaStark
Summary: May murió, Peter esta destrozado y ademas se lo llevarán a un orfanato, pero Tony no lo permitiría, No puede ser muy difícil cuidar a un niño araña no? (Relación Padre-Hijo) (NO ES YAOI) ( Posible SPANKING e infantilismo, si no te gusta no lo leas)
1. Orfanato

Hola esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste y gracias por haber entrado a leer.

Publicada originalmente en Wattpad.

Se aceptan Críticas constructivas.

Peter lloraba amargamente porque May acababa de morir justo cuando uno de los villanos de Spiderman la había atacado cuando descubrió que Peter era el arácnido.

Sentía culpa, coraje, irá y remordimiento una combinación no muy buena de emociones, estaba en el funeral y había algunos amigos y personas cercanas, en cuanto el funeral terminará el sería llevado a un orfanato pero enrealidad estaba tan destrozado que ya no le importaba, ya no le encontraba sentido a vivir, estaba solo, perdido y triste en el mundo.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos se comenzaron a ir entonces Peter ya iba en camino a su nuevo hogar que ya no sería en Nueva York ya que el orfanato se encontraba en otro estado así que le permitieron empacar algunas cosas de su departamento y así lo hizo, tomando algunas mudas de ropa, una foto de May y su traje de Spiderman que por mas que odiara a su alter ego se llevaría con el y ya con todo eso salió de Nueva York.

Happy se encontraba en Stark Industries con su nuevo puesto de Jefe se Seguridad cuando de repente en su tableta aparece que Spiderman a salido de Nueva York así que trata de llamar al niño por teléfono pero Peter lo había dejado en el departamento porque no quería hablar con nadie, el solo quería hundirse en su soledad así que Happy inmediatamente llamó a Tony.

BEEP BEEP BEEP *Llamada entrante*

"Contesta Jarvis"

"TONY!! El niño araña salió de Nueva York!!" Dijo Happy

"Llama a su teléfono Happy" Dijo Tony con tranquilidad.

"Ya lo hice pero no contesta y entonces rastre el teléfono y esta en su casa pero el traje salió de Nueva York Tony"

"Bien entonces salgo ahora!!" Dijo Tony entrando en pánico porque talves el niño dejo el celular para que no lo rastrearan y persiguiera a un villano como el buitre pero en ningún momento pensó en lo que enrealidad le paso a Peter.

Tony salió volando con su armadura y le pregunto a Jarvis si podía decirle si la escuela de Peter tenía algun viaje escolar fuera de NuevaYork y Jarvis le informo que no habia ninguno.

"Bien, entonces busca toda la información que encuentres sobre Peter Benjamin Parker" Dijo Tony mientras volaba en su armadura.

"Enseguida señor..." Dijo Jarvis comenzando a buscar.

"Gracias"

"Los últimos registros de Peter son que fue ingresado hoy a un orfanato" Dijo Jarvis y Tony se detuvo bruscamente en el aire.

"QUE?! PORQUE?!" Dijo Tony alterado.

"El niño se convirtió en propiedad del estado cuando May Parker falleció ayer" Informó Jarvis.

"Enserio? Eso paso ayer? Porque no me entere?" Pregunto Tony, se sentía tan mal por el niño, el siempre ayudaba a los demás y le pasaban estas cosas.

Tony se había encariñado mucho con el niño y pues no podían culparlo porque, quien no se encariñaría con Peter? Así que volvió a avanzar hacia donde estaba Peter muy decidido a no dejar que Peter se quedará en un lugar donde no lo cuidarán bien y talvez lo maltrataran.

Peter ya había llegado al orfanato e incluso le habían asignado una cama y la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie de ahí así que solo fue y se acostó ahí mirando hacia el techo con una mirada vacía pero por dentro tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo y sentirse más débil de lo que ya se sentia así que resistió y resistió hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas y despues de un rato se quedo dormido.

Tony llegó al orfanato y salio de su armadura antes de entrar y esta regreso volando a la torre así que Tony entró y vio a una señorita que parecía ser la recepcionista y esta escribía algo en un computador.

"Hola disculpe, vengo a buscar a un niño" Dijo Tony entonces la señorita volteo a verlo "Oh...Señor Stark?" Lo miro sorprendida "Si, ese soy yo y vengo a buscar a un niño" Dijo Tony amablemente "Si por supuesto...si desea pasar a verlos debe llenar un formulario" Dijo la señorita entregándoselo "Gracias pero quiero ver a uno en especifico" Dijo mientras llenaba el formulario recargado en el escritorio de la recepcionista y se lo entregaba así que esta reviso que todo estuviera llenado "Y entonces a quien desea ver?" Pregunto "A Peter Benjamin Parker tiene 15" Dijo Tony "Oh...el llegó hace poco...se conocen?" Pregunto ella "Si".

Y con esa respuesta la señorita lo dejo pasar y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Peter así que Tony entró se encontró con Peter hecho bolita, se veía que había estado llorando así que se hacerco y lentamente comenzó a moverlo un poco del hombro.

"Pet, despierta Pet" Dijo Tony entonces Peter abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con el Señor Stark...el estaba ahí...porfin alguien que conocía...estaba ahí "Señor Staaark!!!" Grito Peter levantándose de inmediato y corriendo a abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir "Murió Señor S..stark Ma..May Murió" Decía Peter mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba con más fuerza a lo que el correspondía.


	2. Adopción

Peter había estado llorando por varios minutos sin soltar a Tony y Tony solo le acariciaba el cabello hasta que Peter logró calmarse.

"Respira Respira Ya estas mejor?" Pregunto Tony a lo que Peter asintió separándose de Tony "Porque vino Señor Stark?" Pregunto Peter con un hilo de voz "Cómo que porque vine niño? Pues por ti, no te voy a dejar en este lugar ok? Solo resiste, te voy a sacar" Le dijo Tony decidido.

Después de unos minutos Tony regreso a donde estaba la señorita decidido a adoptarlo "Quiero adoptarlo" Dijo así sin rodeos y firme "De acuerdo pero es un papeleo que lleva tiempo y el estado debe hacer algunas evaluaciónes para ver si se puede convertir en el tutor legal del niño" Respondió ella así que Tony pensó que haría inmediatamente el papeleo así que le dijo a Peter que lo esperara, que el regresaría por el.

Tony salió del Orfanato y regreso a la torre con muchas cosas en mente porque osea el iba a adoptar a Peter y era una decisión muy importante que acababa de tomar el mismo sin la opinión de nadie ya que Pepper ya no era su pareja así que al ingresar el papeleo le dijeron que con todo y los recursos que Tony tenía, el papeleo tardaría mínimo dos días.

Mientras tanto Peter se encontraba sentado en su cama aún, sentía que ya no quería vivir, todos con los que el estaba...tenían que morir, como sus padres, Ben y ahora May?, no, alguien que le hace eso a todos los que lo quieren...no merece vivir, o eso pensaba Peter, el quería acabar con todo, con el dolor, el sufrimiento, quería suicidarse pero por mas que lo quisiera no tenia el valor lo cual lo hacía sumergirse en una gran depresión.

"Hola" Dijo un niño llegando frente a Peter sacándolo de sus feos pensamientos "Hola" Dijo mirando el suelo "Yo soy Barry...y tu eres?" Dijo el "Peter...Peter Parker".

Habían pasado exactamente los dos días de papeleo y Tony había sido aceptado como tutor legal para Peter, solo faltaba que Peter lo aceptará.

Tony llegó al orfanato y la misma señorita lo llevo hasta donde estaba Peter que porfin había aceptado salir al patio con Barry y no quedarse a llorar en su cama "Peter" Dijo Tony mirándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en mil años así que abrazo a Peter a lo cual este correspondió "Regreso por mi" Dijo Peter emotivo "Si, te lo prometí, ademas vine a hacerte una pregunta" Dijo Tony algo nervioso "Cual?" Pregunto Pet "Me harías el honor de dejarme adoptarte Peter? " Dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos con cariño y sinceridad, Peter puso una cara de sorpresa, esperaza, se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas porque osea Tony lo quería adoptar...a el...a el lo quería adoptar "Siiii Siiiii!!!!" Grito Peter y abrazo a Tony comenzando a llorar a lo que Tony respondió con una sonrisa sincera "Gracias!!" Dijo Peter llorando pero luego recordó lo que le pasaba a las personas que estaban cerca de él...morían "No...espere, no lo puedo permitir" Dijo Peter derrepente causando que Tony dejará que sonreír al instante y lo mirara triste "Que? Porque?" Dijo Tony triste "Porque a la gente que está cerca de mi...le pasan cosas malas...y mueren" Dijo Peter con una cara sería pero aun lloraba "Pero no es tu culpa Peter, ok? De verdad no lo es" Dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos "No qu...quiero que le pase nada malo señor Stark" Dijo Peter llorando más "No pasará Pet...no lo hará...recuerda que aunque me pasara algo malo, yo soy Ironman y me puedo defender, ok?" Dijo abrazandolo y Pet asintio "Si quiero ir con usted" Dijo Peter sin separarse de Tony.


	3. Papá

Por fin Peter salió del Orfanato junto con Tony el cual ya era su tutor legal.

"Vamos a la torre a que veas tu nuevo cuarto ok?" Pregunto Tony "Si, de acuerdo Señor Stark" Respondio Peter y Tony arrancó el auto dirigiéndose a la torre.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre Tony le mostró su nuevo cuarto a Peter.

"Y bueno este es tu cuarto" Dijo Tony abriendo la puerta entonces ambos entraron a la habitación la cual era grande, con una cama con sábanas de los colores de Spiderman, un escritorio con computadora, su propio baño, y una televisión con consola de videojuegos.

"Wow...esto es...demasiado para mi Señor Stark...gracias" Dijo Peter abrazandolo y poniéndose sentimental "No es nada niño, te dejo para que te instales" Dijo Tony soltando a Peter y saliendo de la habitación.

Peter no lo podía creer...esto era mucho...el no lo merecía, verdad? Pero tenía que aceptarlo aunque se sentía culpable...lo perseguían sus propios demonios.

Peter se instaló en el cuarto y después solo se sentó en la cama, se sentía triste y asustado hasta de él mismo, tenía una sensación extraña de impotencia y se sentía inseguro y no sabía porque así que estuvo pensando hasta que Tony lo llamo.

"Mocoso!!! Ven a comer!!" Grito Tony desde la cocina y Peter fue para aya.

"Tenemos pizza Pet" Dijo Tony señalándola "No soy bueno cocinando" Dijo Tony sonriendo culpable "No se preocupe señor Stark, me gusta la pizza" Dijo Peter tratando de sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca "Que tienes Peter? Se que han pasado cosas difíciles pero las vas a superar ok? Yo estoy contigo" Dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos "Y te dije que me digas Tony" "ok ok" Dijo Peter.

Ambos terminaron de comer y Peter regresó a su cuarto y se sentó de nuevo, no tenía la seguridad de hacer o decir nada y tenía ganas de llorar cuando estaba solito pero no, él era fuerte cierto?

Peter había resistido bastante pero unas horas después no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Jarvis le aviso a Tony, y este fue corriendo a la habitación de Peter.

"Pet qué pasó?" Dijo Tony acercándose lentamente y abrazándolo "No...no lo s..se Señor S..stark" Dijo Peter llorando y Tony solo lo abrazó más "Tengo m...miedo" Dijo Peter poniendo su cara en el hombro de Tony "Shhh Shhh todo esta bien" Dijo Tony acariciando su espalda, y así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Peter se calmó.

"Ya estas mejor" Pregunto Tony "Si" Dijo Peter separando su cara del hombro de Tony "Ya es tarde, ponte la pijama y podemos ver una película ok?" Dijo Tony dejando de abrazar a Peter y este comenzó a temblar "S..si" Dijo Peter pero no se movía ni nada...tenía miedo...tenía miedo de todo así que "Se..señor Stark?" Dijo Peter con ojos lagrimosos y la voz cortada "Si?" Dijo Tony preocupado "Me ayuda?" Dijo Peter comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas porque se sentía impotente "Por supuesto que si" Respondió Tony y fue y tomó una de las pijamas que le había comprado a Peter que era roja con una araña.

"A ver, brazos arriba" Dijo Tony con cariño y Peter lo hizo así que Tony le pudo quitar la playera y ponerle la pijama y luego Peter se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó, traía unos bóxers de cuadritos "Primero un pie, listo" Dijo Tony y le subió el pantalón de pijama "Bueno, ahora si podemos ir a ver la peli" Dijo Tony revolviéndole el cabello a Peter "Gracias...Papá" Dijo Peter con un hilo de voz y Tony sonrió, ambos salieron abrazados del cuarto y se fueron a la sala para ver la película.


	4. Necesario

Eran las 9 PM y Peter llevaba apenas dos días con el señor Stark y aunque había mejorado bastante definitivamente no estaba bien pero Pet quería regresar a la escuela o más bien lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo que le fuera familiar.

Peter y Tony estaban cenando en la sala...o bueno, solo Tony estaba cenando "Seguro que no quieres un poco?" Pregunto Tony señalando su hamburguesa "No, gracias Señor Stark" Dijo Peter "Ammm...Señor Stark?" "Si" Dijo Tony "Es que...me gustaría ya regresar a la escuela" Dijo el menor "Enserio? No crees que...sea muy...pronto?" Dijo Tony preocupado porque para él era muy pronto "No..solo necesito algo que me sea familiar Señor Stark" Dijo Peter, entonces Tony lo pensó unos segundos "Bien...pero si algo sucede me dices ok?" Dijo Tony algo inseguro "Si si , lo prometo Señor Stark" Dijo Peter feliz de que Tony lo dejara "Bueno entonces me voy a dormir" Dijo Peter "Si, buenas noches mocoso" Respondió Tony con comida en la boca.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Al siguiente día Peter se despertó, y desayuno con Tony...bueno, en realidad solo Tony desayuno porque Peter no tenía hambre pero le dijo a Tony que compraría algo de camino a la escuela y se fue a la escuela.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Peter llegó a la escuela e inmediatamente vio a Ned.

"Peter!" Grito Ned y lo abrazo "Hola" Dijo Peter tratando de hacer la voz más normal posible pero solo salió como un suspiro "Amigo, lo siento mucho...ya sabes, por May" Dijo Ned apenado "Lo sé...podemos ir a la clase? Pregunto Peter no queriendo hablar del tema "Vamos" Respondió Ned entendiendo a Peter.

Las clases transcurrieron normal y Peter en realidad no prestó atención a ninguna, solo estaba ahí con una mirada perdida hasta que salieron al receso.

"Que? No vas a comer? Tu siempre tienes hambre...ya sabes por lo de..." Dijo Ned refiriéndose a su metabolismo arácnido "No Ned...es que...yo desayune mucho y estoy lleno" Mintió Peter pero no sonó muy convincente, ni siquiera para él lo fue "Si Ajá" Dijo Ned sabiendo que Peter mentía pero no dijo nada, sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, así que solo hablaron un rato y luego Michelle se les unió.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Peter tampoco no comió ni cenó ese día ni el siguiente, le decía a Tony que ya había comido o inventaba alguna excusa, hasta que Ned vio que Peter no había vuelto a comer en el almuerzo decidió hacer algo, así que como Ned sabía que Peter ahora se quedaba con el señor Stark, seguro él podría hacer que Peter entrara en razón, entonces cuando Peter fue al baño Ned tomó el celular de la mochila de Peter y buscó en los contactos hasta que encontró Señor Stark.

Beep Beep Beep Beep* sonaba el teléfono de Tony

"Hola Peter" Dijo Tony

"Señor Stark?" Pregunto Ned

"Si, quien eres y donde esta Peter?"

"Soy Ned, amigo de Peter y él está en el baño"

"Ohh si Ned, Peter me ha hablado de ti, qué pasa? Le pasó algo a Peter?

"Pues..algo así"

"Dime"

"Usted sabe que Peter no ha comido por dos días?"

"Que? Como que no ha comido?"

"Si, lo ha visto comer con usted o algo así?"

"Ammm...ahora que lo dices..no, siempre me dice que ya comió"

"Pues no lo hace, yo ya le dije que tiene que comer pero no me hace caso, tiene que hacer algo señor Stark"

"No te preocupes Juan, yo me encargo, gracias por decirme"

"Soy Ned" Dijo el niño pero Tony ya habia colgado.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Cuando Peter regresó a la torre se encontró con Tony sentado en el sillón que parecía estarlo esperando.

"Hola Señor Stark...sucede algo?" Dijo Peter "Hola Pet, ven siéntate" Dijo Tony mostrándole el lugar junto a el, así que Peter fue y se sentó "Quiero hablar contigo de algo y necesito que seas completamente honesto ok?" Pregunto Tony "Si, de que?" Dijo Peter "Haz estado comiendo?" Pregunto Tony serio, Peter tenso la mandíbula, tenía dos opciones, decirle la verdad al Señor Stark y que probablemente lo regañaría o mentirle, pero es que de verdad no quería comer, no desde lo de May, así que decidió mínimo intentar salirse con la suya "Ammm...si, si comí Señor Stark" Dijo Peter convincente pero no lo suficiente para engañar a Tony, el cual por cierto ya tenía otra forma de averiguar la verdad "Seguro que esa es tu respuesta mocoso?" Pregunto Tony a lo que Peter se quedó callado "Bien, Jarvis, escanea a Peter y dime hace cuando no ha comido" Dijo Tony firme "Según el escáner, Peter no a comido hace aproximadamente dos días" Respondió Jarvis "Gracias Jarvis" Dijo Tony mirando fijamente a Peter "Explícate" Dijo Tony serio "Yo..yo solo no tengo hambre" Dijo Peter "Pues lo siento Peter pero tienes que comer" Dijo Tony señalando un plato con sopa que estaba sobre la mesa "Ve y siéntate a comer" Dijo Tony con autoridad pero Peter solo negó con la cabeza "Como que no? Ve" Dijo Tony más firme y Peter fue y se sentó mirando el plato mientras que Tony se sentó enfrente de él para ver qué si comiera.

Peter solo miraba el plato y Tony miraba a Peter "Peter, come" advirtió Tony pero Peter ni siquiera se movió "Vamos come Pet" intentó Tony de una manera más suave pero dio el mismo resultado, Tony comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba preocupado por el niño, no había comido hace dos días DOS DÍAS! Debía hacer que comiera, de una u otra manera.

"Come Peter, o quieres que yo te de de comer?" Dijo Tony autoritario alzando una ceja serio, pero Peter ni siquiera se molestó en voltearlo a ver "De acuerdo, tu lo pediste" Dijo Tony y tomo la cuchara con comida y la acercó a la boca de Peter "Abre" Dijo Tony y Peter solo sonrojo "Abre la boca Peter" Dijo de nuevo acercando más la cuchara pero Peter volteó la cara en un gesto infantil "O vamos Peter, enserio?" Dijo Tony ya preocupado por su niño araña "Tienes que comer, es por tu bien, por favor de verdad me...me preocupas" Dijo Tony tratando de ser sincero con el niño aunque no fuera bueno en ello entonces Peter volteó a ver a Tony y al ver que se veía realmente preocupado decidió por fin abrir la boca "Muy bien" Dijo Tony dándole la cucharada a Peter "Lo ves? No era tan difícil no?" Dijo Tony hablándole como un niño a lo que Peter sonrojo y frunció el ceño "No me trate con un niño" Dijo el menor a lo que Tony sonrió "Perdón? No eres tú al que le acabo de rogar para que comiera y le di de comer en la boca?" Pregunto Tony divertido y cariñoso "Ahh...pues si pero...yo...aa" Dijo Peter quedándose sin palabras "Tranquilo, no pasa nada" Dijo Tony sonriendo y revolviéndole en cabello.

Tony vio que Peter no comía más entonces tomó la cuchara de nuevo y la acercó a la boca de Peter y este abrió la boca "Bien" Dijo Tony y le dio de comer a Peter hasta que terminó con su plato.

Cuando Peter terminó, el y Tony se levantaron de la mesa para ir a la sala "Y espero que ya comas porque si no, no me importa cuantos años tengas te voy a seguir dando de comer entendido?" Dijo Tony alzando la ceja a lo que Peter asintió algo inseguro porque de verdad...el no tenía hambre no?


	5. Nop

Eran las siete de la noche, Peter estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto y la verdad es que estaba bastante aburrido.

Pov Peter

No puedo creer que el señor Stark me haya dado de comer en la boca, yo ya soy grande, no tengo cinco años pero él no entiende, aunque debo admitir que me siento mucho mejor que antes...me siento como...protegido.

Además estoy aburrido, el señor Stark se fue a una junta de Stark industries y dijo que iba a llegar tarde...ohhhh cierto me dijo que cenara algo, pero...Nahhh no tengo hambre aún.

Que hago? Que hago? Ahhh ya se MARATON DE SERIES!!!!!

"Bien, vamos a empezar" Dijo Peter sentándose en el pequeño sillón que tenía en su cuarto y encendiendo la tele.

Peter estuvo viendo series hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era la una de la mañana "Ohh vamos!! Ya se estaba poniendo interesante...Ammmm...bueno este y ya" Dijo Peter poniendo otro capítulo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las cuatro y media de la mañana "No puede ser!! Si el señor Stark se entera se va a enojar!!" Dijo Peter y rápido se metió a la cama, pero media hora después sonó el despertador porque Peter tenía que ir a la escuela "Arghhh" Dijo Peter levantándose como zombie y tomando su laptop, necesitaba Hackear a Jarvis para que si el Señor Stark preguntara si durmió la IA le dijera que si, así que Peter la Hackeo "Boom!! Soy el mejor" Dijo Peter sonriendo orgulloso.

Peter se terminó de arreglar para la escuela y se le quitó un poco el sueño con la ducha así que salió para desayunar y el Señor Stark estaba en la cocina "Hola Mocoso" Dijo Tony sonriendo "Hola Señor Stark" Dijo Peter "No me digas señor me hace sentir viejo" Dijo Tony fingiendo dolor y Peter río "Hey No es gracioso" Dijo Tony dramático y luego se puso a reír.

"Peter y...que cenaste anoche? Porque cenaste verdad?" Pregunto Tony "Ahh..yo...cené cereal" Dijo Peter lo más convincente que pudo y Tony entrecerró los ojos "Jarvis" Dijo el mayor "Peter no cenó nada anoche Señor" Dijo Jarvis.

Pov Peter

No puede ser!! Como olvidé eso? Pude haberlo quitado también, tenía que ser Parker!

"Me harías el favor de explicarme?" Pregunto Tony frunciendo el ceño "Ahhh yo...yo...pues es que...yo...ahh...no se" Balbuceo Peter sin saber que decir "Ahhh no sabes?...entonces ve y siéntate en la mesa Peter" Dijo Tony manteniendo la calma así que Peter fue y se sentó, y cinco minutos después llegó Tony con dos platos de huevos revueltos y le dio uno a Peter.

Tony se sentó alado de Peter y tomó la cuchara del plato y lo hacerco a la boca de Peter "Abre la boca Peter" Dijo Tony pero Peter frunció el ceño y dijo que no con la cabeza "Mira Peter, yo ayer te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste y si es necesario que yo te de de comer por mi no hay problema o crees que puedas tu solito?" Dijo Tony "Yo puedo solo Señor Stark" Dijo Peter y tomó la cuchara con la mano "Eso espero niño" Dijo Tony "No soy un niño" Dijo Peter enojado "Ok Ok Peter, solo come y relájate ok?" Dijo Tony "Si" Dijo Peter y empezó a comer sonrojando.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Peter terminó de comer y rápido se fue a la escuela porque se sentía avergonzado.

Llegó corriendo porque ya iba tarde.

"Ahh...puedo pasar?" Pregunto Peter "Pase señor Parker" Dijo la profesora y Peter suspiro aliviado de que no me hubiera dicho nada así que entro y se sentó con Ned "Hola" Dijo Peter "Hola Peter" Dijo Ned y hicieron su saludo "Oye, tu estudiaste? porque yo estudié pero no tanto como me hubiera gustado" Dijo Ned con una mueca y Peter abrió los ojos en grande porque había olvidado que hoy había exámenes "Ahhh...nop" Dice Peter y Ned iba a decir algo pero derrepente llegó la profesora y empezo con la clase.

La profesora hablaba y hablaba pero Peter solo estaba concentrado en no quedarse dormido 'Pero como no quiere que me duerma si dice puras cosas aburridas? Demonios!! Hubiera dormido más!!' Pensaba Peter y así estuvo hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dormido recargado sobre su banca.

"Psss Psss Peter" Susurraba Ned "Mmm..déjame dormir" Dijo Peter frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

"Y bien ahora si vamos a comenzar con el examen" Dijo la profesora y Peter se despertó poco a poco "Que?" Susurro Peter a Ned "Que ya va a empezar él examen" Le Respondió Ned mientras recibían sus exámenes.

"Ya pueden comenzar" Dijo la maestra así que todos comenzaron con su examen.

Peter empezó a leer su examen que por cierto era de historia y por más que Peter fuera un genio en Matemáticas él ODIABA historia.

'No puede ser...NO ENTIENDO NADA!!! Y ahora que hago?' Pensaba Peter mientras observaba su examen pero derrepente su rostro se iluminó porque ya sabía que hacer así que sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj negro que le había dado Tony principalmente por si necesitaba información en alguna misión y no tuviera el traje puesto pero en este momento le iba a ser muy útil para resolver su examen así que comenzó a buscar las respuestas en internet.

Peter la verdad no era experto en eso de copiar ya que su tía solía decirle que estudiara pero ahora estaba intentando que nadie se diera cuenta pero en un descuido de su inexperta 'operación copiar' la profesora lo vio.

"Señor Parker" Dijo la profesora con una cara seria llamando la atención de Peter el cual la volteó a ver dándose cuenta de que lo habían pillado "Venga acá" Dijo ella y Peter fue mientras todos lo observaban y Ned se ponía la mano en la frente "Mire...ahhh..no es lo que cree" Dijo Peter nervioso pero la profesora tomo su mano y observo lo que decía su reloj y efectivamente Peter estaba copiando así que lo envió a la oficina del director.

Cuando llegó, la maestra le explico al director lo sucedido y le entregó el reloj de Peter el cual por cierto se veía muy moderno.

El director regaño a Peter y le dijo que iba a tener que llamar a sus padre entonces Peter entró en pánico y le pidió que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento Peter pero es el protocolo" Dijo y busco los documentos del menor y cuando los encontró se percató de que en el nombre de él tutor decía Anthony Stark ya que cuando Peter regresó a la escuela Tony aprovechó para cambiar sus papeles a los actuales.

El director puso cara de extrañado "Esto esta correcto?" Le pregunto a Peter señalando donde estaba el nombre de Tony y Peter asintió así que sin decir más el director llamó al número que estaba en el documento.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEP *sonaba el teléfono de Tony*


	6. Talvez

BEEP BEEP BEEP* sonaba el celular de Tony.

"Hola?" Dijo Tony respondiendo la llamada

"Buenos Días, con el Señor..Stark?" Dijo el Director

"Si, quien habla?"

"Hablo de la escuela de Peter, soy el director"

"Que? Le sucedió algo?"

"Amm...no exactamente, solo que Peter estuvo copiando en un examen y quería ver si podía tener una cita con usted para tratar el asunto"

"Si, por supuesto, se podría hoy? Estoy libre"

"Con mucho gusto Señor Stark"

"De acuerdo, gracias por informarme"

"No hay de que" Dijo el director y la llamada finalizó.

POV TONY

Ese niño araña va ver, no puedo creer que haya copiado, el es literalmente un genio.

Tony salió de inmediato y subió a uno de sus muchos autos.

Peter era un mar de nervios, estaba sentado en una banca afuera de la oficina del director, sabía que Tony vendría y no podía dejar de pensar en que le iba a decir para que no se enojara...tanto.

Peter por fin había logrado despejar su mente cuando de repente se escuchan pasos acercarse y Peter pudo reconocer que era Tony, antes de que llegara, así que se talló la cara, suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo "Tú puedes Parker".

Tony llegó al pasillo en el que estaba Peter y lo vió con la cara más seria que Peter había visto, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se siguió y entró a la oficina del director.

Cuando Tony entró el director solo le dijo lo que había ocurrido con Peter, le entregó el reloj que había utilizado para copiar y le informó que eso repercutiría en su calificación, Tony le agradeció y le pregunto si podía retirar a Peter de la escuela antes y el director accedió.

Tony salió de la oficina "Vámonos" Le Dijo a Peter sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y siguió caminando, Peter reaccionó, se levantó y caminó rápido para alcanzarlo ya que Tony estaba caminando muy rápido.

Los dos salieron de la escuela y subieron al auto de Tony, que por cierto era uno de los menos llamativos que tenía, Tony encendió el auto y condujo en silencio.

Ya iban como a la mitad del camino cuando Tony por fin hablo "Me podrías decir..porque hiciste eso?" Pregunto Tony lenta y seriamente "Ahh..es que yo...no sabía...yo...no...yo" comenzó a decir Peter pero se cayó al no saber que decir "Perdón, que dijiste?" Dijo Tony un poco más fuerte "Señor Stark..le juro que yo no quería" Dijo Peter rápidamente "Tú no querías que?" Dijo Tony en el mismo tono "Es que no sabía..y..pánico..y yo..no" Dijo Peter nervioso "Podrías hablar claro?" Dijo Tony perdiendo la paciencia, estaba enojado pero Peter solo se quedó inmóvil, se le veía a kilómetros que estaba asustado, así que Tony respiro profundo y volvió a hablar "Peter, porque hiciste eso?" Dijo Tony en un tono más calmado y lo volteó a ver porque estaba el alto pero Peter aún así no respondió, Tony se sobo el puente de la nariz y decidió no insistir, podía esperar a llegar a la torre.

Llegaron y Tony dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, los dos bajaron del auto y subieron por el elevador.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su piso Peter inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"A donde crees que vas? Necesito hablar contigo" Dijo Tony fríamente, Peter volteó lentamente y regresó a donde estaba Tony.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón y le hizo signo a Peter de sentarse, así que este obedeció.

"Ahora si, me harías el favor de explicarme porque copiaste en el examen con algo que yo te di ESPECÍFICAMENTE para emergencias en misiones?" Dijo Tony tratando de controlarse "Es que..señor Stark...yo no quería pero-" "Te pedí explicaciones no excusas Peter" Dijo Tony interrumpiéndolo, así que Peter respiro profundo y hablo "Es que yo estaba en la clase de historia y nos aplicaron un examen pero entonces cuando lo empece a leer no me sabía las respuestas así que tuve que investigar en el reloj, peeero antesdequedigaalgolohiceparanoperdercalificacionyquenomereprobaran" Dijo Peter rápidamente "Pues para que sepas, por tu tontería ahora vas a perder más calificación de la que hubieras perdido al reprobar al examen y espero que no repruebes la materia" Dijo Tony algo sarcástico "Y ahora por otro lado..porque no te sabías las respuestas del examen?" Pregunto el mayor "Es que es historia y..." Dijo Peter "Y?" Pregunto el mayor "Y pues...eso no es tan importante porq-" "Estudiaste para el examen?" Le Pregunto Stark "Ahh..este...s..si" Respondió Peter pero al ver la cara de enojo de Tony cambio de opinión "Ahh..digo..no, no estudie" Dijo muy bajito "Porque no estudiaste Peter?" Dijo Tony con una sonrisa nerviosa, le estaba costando trabajo mantener la calma, su cara asustó mas a Peter.

"Es que..." Peter lo pensó un momento, podía seguir haciéndole más rodeos a Tony pero eso lo enojaría más así que decidió acabar con esto rápido "Olvide que había examen y en la última clase en la que la profesora explicó me quedé dormido" Dijo Peter y Tony se sorprendió del cambio de actitud "Ok ahora si progresamos bastante pero solo tengo una pequeña duda más...alguien hackeo mi IA esta mañana, de casualidad no sabes quien fue?" Dijo Tony, ese mocoso creía que podía hackear a su hermoso Jarvis sin que él se diera cuenta? Nah.

Peter abrió sus ojos en grande "Ahh.. no no, ni idea" Dijo Peter y Tony lo vio con cara de 'enserio?' Y Peter lo entendió rápido "Fui yo" Admitió el castaño "Lo supuse...necesito que vayas a tu habitación...ahora" Dijo Tony y Peter obedeció.

Cuando por fin vio a Peter alejarse por el pasillo y sobo la frente, no sabía que hacer, como se supone que se castiga a un adolescente? Tony no tenía ni la menor idea.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Después de unos minutos Tony se dirigió a la habitación de Peter un tanto inseguro, tocó la puerta y Peter le abrió.

"Peter..sabes que habrá consecuencias por tus actos no?" Dijo y Peter asintió "Bien, entonces..necesito que me des tu celular, no podrás usar la televisión, computadora, video juegos, nada electrónico en general, Jarvis se va a encargar de que no lo hagas...y también...nada de salidas con amigos por..un mes..ósea que vas a la escuela y en cuanto salgas te regresas a la torre, entendido?" Dijo Tony "Entendido" Respondió Peter, Tony extendió la mano y Peter sacó su celular de su bolsillo entregándoselo a Tony, el cual se lo cambio por uno viejo y de botones porque Peter no podía ir por ahí incomunicado.

Así que con eso Tony salió de la habitación y Peter cerró la puerta, sonreía cada vez mas...ok, esto sería fácil...pensaba que el señor Stark le haría algo peor pero incluso May era más dura con ese tipo de cosas...así que sonrió triunfante.

―――――――――――――――――――――――

Tony llegó a la sala y se sentó..eso no salió como lo planeo, en ningún momento vio arrepentimiento o preocupación en la cara de Peter cuando le dijo su castigo, incluso creía haber visto alivio, pero castigar a un adolescente era muy difícil porque no podía simplemente mandarlo al rincón como lo haría con un niño pequeño.

Tony comenzó a pensar y recordar lo que su padre hacía con el...de solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza, pero el entendía que de adolescente había sido muy rebelde y que Howard no había encontrado otra manera más que ponerlo en sus rodillas y castigarlo como a un niño, pero Tony se consideraba un caso especial, no creía que Peter necesitara algo así...o si?


End file.
